Just because I'm angry
by Quitting Time
Summary: Driving home from a bar, Jade get's arrested for driving drunk. Now Jade has to face the consequences, not to mention her own fears of what her girlfriend will say. A one shot Jori story.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Just because I'm angry….**

**No one's POV**

The college bar was crowded this Saturday night and the patron's having a good time. There was the usual amount of drinking and dancing by the college students blowing off steam from the week's classes. However in one corner of the bar, a particular group of patrons was celebrating for a reason.

The group consisted of the cast and crew of ULCA's student production of "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" who were having their wrap party. The production had gone flawlessly and gotten a number of rave reviews. Especially noted were those for the lead part of Maggie, played by Freshman Jade west.

Many toasts were made to the production and its crew. Jade with her professionalism and dedication had won over many of the upperclassmen in the drama department with her portrayal of Maggie. Jade was quite pleased with herself and her performance. The play was done and Jade felt like celebrating. While Jade did drink, it actually wasn't that often. Tonight however was a very special night and she had a few already.

"To our Maggie, may she shine always." Said one of the stage hands, as he raised his glass in a toast.

The others raised their glasses in a toast.

Jade was having a good time, basking in the glory that she had earned. Though her triumph was somewhat muted by the fact that Tori was absent. Tori who was majoring in Music had been working late on a composition she needed to turn in for a final project and couldn't make the party.

As she drove home a few hours later, she hoped to make up the absence with some late night sex. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by flashing blue and red lights immediately behind her.

**An hour later.**

.11 that is what the officer said her blood alcohol level was, right before he arrested her. Since then, Jade had been taken to a station house, booked and put in a cell. Jade's once flying spirits, had crashed to earth and continued to sink even further.

An officer walked up to the cell doors and unlocked it. "West, you can make your phone call now."

With an ever-growing sickening feeling, Jade got up knowing she would not have to tell Tori. Like a prisoner being walked to an execution, Jade walked with a feeling of doom hanging over her.

It took a minute for her to collect herself, before she dialed.

"I am so fucked." Jade muttered as she finished dialing.

After 3 rings Jade could hear Tori's sleepy voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tori." Jade said in a somber voice.

"Jade? Why aren't you calling on your cell phone and why aren't you home already? Where are you?" Tori said with a note of concern.

That sickening feeling in Jade suddenly grew 10 fold, as she gathered the courage to speak the next sentence. "I got busted for driving drunk. I need you to bail me out. I'm at the Mitchell avenue police station."

There was about 10 seconds of dead silence on the other end, which felt like an eternity to Jade. Any words that Jade wanted to speak, caught in her throat.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes" Said Tori in a sharp harsh tone, before the line went dead.

Sitting back in her cell a few minutes later, Jade was left with an ever growing sense of doom. On top of that, she felt stupid. She knew she could have called anyone she knew for a ride. Even one or two of the cast asked if she needed a ride home. But Jade, feeling so invincible, didn't think she needed one.

"I am so fucked." Was all the forlorn Goth could mutter to herself as she waited for Tori. Her girlfriend was always so kind and forgiving, Jade thought. That's why the sharp harsh tone that Jade heard over the phone was so chilling to her.

Exactly 37 minutes later, an officer came an unlocked the cell. "Your bail has been posted. You're free to go Miss West."

"Fuck. I'll bet she had to use the vacation money to bail me out. Shit." Jade said, as the terrible realization hit her.

At this point, Jade knew she would now have to face Tori. Part of Jade, would rather stay in the cell. But the Goth knew she would need to face the music. Like before when she was walking to the phone, Jade felt like she was being lead to an execution.

Jade was lead out of the back into the lobby of the police station, where Tori was waiting. Jade could see that she was dressed in sweats, wearing no makeup and her hair was in a ponytail. But it was the expression on Tori's face that shook Jade to the core.

It was an expression of intense anger, compounded with a burning glare that made Jade feel a thousand times worse. In their 2 and half years together, Jade had never seen Tori look so angry.

Jade feeling utterly ashamed, walked up to the Latina. "Tori, I am so…"

Tori cut her off with an almost glacially cold, tone of voice. "Jade. I don't want to hear it. You can pick up your car tomorrow. Let's go." With that, Tori turned and walked out the door.

All Jade could do is follow Tori to her car. Jade so desperately wanted to apologize for fucking up as bad as she did, but Tori didn't want to hear it. Tori got in the driver's seat and Jade in the passenger, then Tori started to drive.

There was a deathly silence in the car as they drove. Tori just stared straight ahead, with an expression of intense anger, frozen on her face. Jade noticed that not once did the Latina ever look at her. Jade dared not say anything, for fear of provoking her furious girlfriend further.

After a short but painfully silent car ride home, they arrived at their apartment building Wordlessly, Tori got out and didn't even look back. Part of Jade wanted to cry, part of Jade wanted to beg, part of Jade just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The thing was, that it was Tori's silence that really got to Jade. The Latina didn't even bother to yell or scream, she just said nothing. That disturbed Jade intensely. She wanted to make things right but didn't even know how to begin.

Feeling, sad, lonely, depressed and ashamed, Jade followed her girlfriend up into their apartment. Inside, Jade half hoped that Tori would say something, at least yell. But Tori merely walked into the bedroom without saying another word.

By now all of Jade's deep seeded insecurities began to creep out of the dark recesses of her mind. As confident and arrogant as Jade normally was, deep down she was quite insecure. Now as she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, she couldn't ignore the questions that now populated her mind.

The questions and associated fears, came striking and hard. What does this mean for us? Does she want me to be with her anymore? Is she going to break up with me? Does she even want me to sleep with her tonight?

Having stepped out of the bathroom Jade found herself at the door to her and Tori's bedroom. The light within was off and she could hear the faint snoring coming from within. Any other night Jade would just walk in, strip off her clothes and go to sleep. But today wasn't any other night.

Paralyzed by intense, fear, shame and indecision, Jade could get herself to go in. Her fears, irrational as they were, overwhelmed all rational thought.

"She's going to dump me, I know it." Jade said, as she silently freaked out in the hallway.

Feeling like she had ruined everything, Jade cried a single tear and slowly walked into the living room. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, she lay on the couch, and went to sleep.

Sometime later Jade found herself being shaken awake. Opening her eyes, she could see it was still night. Jade quickly noticed the form of Tori standing next to the couch.

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?" Tori hissed angrily.

Jade began to panic almost instantly. "I…I…wasn't sure if you wanted me to sleep with you. Tonight or even anymore." Jade found herself blurting out.

Even in the dim light, Jade could see her already furious girlfriend get even angrier. Abruptly Tori pointed to their bedroom. "March your ass into the bedroom NOW!"

Jade half got off the couch. "I just wasn't sure."

"Did I tell you to sleep on the couch Jade? Now march." Tori snapped.

Jade hopped off the couch and walked into the lit bedroom. She was followed close behind, by a furious looking Tori Vega. Just the sight of her, made Jade want to just die.

Inside the door, Tori shut it and exploded. "I DIDN'T BAIL MY STUPID GIRLFRIENDS ASS OUT OF JAIL, SO SHE COULD SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" Tori yelled. Then she seemed to quietly fume for a moment before she spoke again.

"I can't believe you Jade. I would have picked you up, anyone would have picked you up. But instead you drove drunk home and got arrested. You've made me more angry than I've been in my life and I hate being angry."

Not able to hold her emotions back anymore, Jade began to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry…what if you've hit something, wrapped your car around a tree, or killed someone. Then what. I COULD HAVE LOST YOU! Do you know how utterly fucking stupid that was. But that's not even the worst part. I was mad enough, but you've driven me to the breaking point." Tori now raging raised her voice again. "HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD BREAK UP WITH YOU. THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT DIDN'T YOU?"

Tears streaming down her face, Jade nodded. "You were so mad, I wasn't sure if you.." Jade didn't want to say it, but the words spilled out. "Loved me anymore."

Tori's face, already red seemed to just burn. "I didn't say anything in the car because I didn't want to have the conversation when I was furious, for fear of saying something I'd regret. But you've forced me to. I get home and find you on the couch. You thinking I don't love you anymore. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME TO KNOW THINK THAT WAY?"

"Please Tori, I'm sorry…"

"Did it ever occur to you that if I didn't love you, I would have left your stupid ass in jail. Not only that, you would have found the locks changed and all your crap on the front lawn. DON'T YOU DARE, EVER THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU. JUST BECAUSE I'M UTTERLY FURIOUS WITH YOU, DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LOVE YOU. Doesn't mean I don't care. Doesn't mean I don't worry about you. Doesn't mean I still want to spend my life with you. Now I'm madder than I've been in my entire life and I will be utterly pissed at you for some time, for your utter stupidity. But I love you with all my heart and don't you forget that. Because if you jump to a stupid conclusion like that again, we will have major problems. Now get in bed next to me, where you should have been hours ago. I'm done talking."

After being thoroughly chewed out, the crying Goth nodded and complied. A moment later the light was turned off and Jade could feel the bed shift at Tori slipped into bed. Jade now felt even more stupid and ashamed for letting her fears and insecurities run amuck. Too ashamed to face Tori, Jade had turned away from the Latina. At which point, Jade just lay in bed quietly crying.

A moment later Jade could hear a sigh. "Jade" Tori said in a softer voice. "I may have not handled this well, but I don't want to lose you. You hurt me tonight. Promise me that you won't do either of those things again."

"I don't deserve you." Jade said as she wiped a tear.

Tori's tone became slightly harsher again. "Jade shut the fuck up. Stop pissing me off. I love you, you love me, you fucked up big time and I'll be pissed at you for a long while. I'm sure someday the shoe will be on the other foot and I'll be in the dog house. As long as this never happens again, we will be fine. Got it!"

"Got it, I love you Tori." A still crying and very upset Jade said.

For a single moment, Jade felt Tori's hand on her back. Tori didn't really want to touch Jade at the moment, but she did realize that Jade needed to be calmed down. A simple touch would do that and Tori was right. The touch had its intended effect on the Goth, calming her down. Just to reassure her that eventually, everything would be alright. Tori knew that Jade was sorry for what she did and was certain the Goth would not repeat that same mistake. It was very obvious in the Goth's eyes to Tori, that Jade knew she majorly screwed up.

"I do love you. You're still in deep shit with me and we will talk about this later, but no matter what happens or what I say. Don't forget I love you."

Jade knew she messed up big time, but Tori loved her none the less. She felt privileged to have such a wonderful girlfriend and pledged to make this up to Tori 10 fold. "I won't ever Tori. I promise."

**As it's been said many times before, by many people. Don't drive drunk.** ** I got this idea from seeing a meme on the internet.** ** It said, just because I'm mad, doesn't mean i don't care.**


End file.
